La caza de los conspiradores: Edicion Sonic
by Racul
Summary: 20 personas, encerrados en una mansión, con caracteres muy diferentes, un juego infernal, 4 conspiradores ocultos entre ellos y... El destino de Mobius, ¿conseguirán los leales encontrar a los conspiradores? - Denle una oportunidad


**La caza de los conspiradores: Edicion Sonic**

 **Racul:** Hey, como andan todos por aquí, este sera mi primer fic por lo que deseo que les guste, pero antes de empezar me gustaría haceros un resumen de la situación de los personajes. Imaginaos encerrados con veinte personas, unas que odias, y otras que no, en una casa lo suficientemente grande para que no te sientes claustrofobico, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para que te sientas encerrado, encima, estas sobre una bomba, y se aprovecharan situaciones para que la tensión general aumente, y si a eso le sumamos que de esos veinte tienes que encontrar a cuatro que te intentaran pasarlo mal, como te sentirías, ¿nervioso? ¿encerrado? Pues a este grupito les va a pasar esto, ¿como se las arreglaran para salvar su planeta?

 **Racul:** Espero que les guste

 **Shadow:** Sabes una cosa, este fic te lo has basado de obras con la misma mecánica, y como soy mala persona voy a decir de donde

 **Sonic:** Relax Shawdy, el es el autor, y el te puede hacer sufrir jejeje

 **Shadow:** Lo dudo bastante, pero le reto a intentarlo

 **Racul:** Hay mucho fic por delante jajaja, y todos tendrán sus momentos, por ahora esto será una especie de introducción. Y ahora, si me hacen el favor...

 **Shadow:** Este fic ha sido basado de un foro, los personajes han sido creados por SEGA, y lo único que podría ser suyo es la historia, espero que odiéis el FanFiction para que asi nos podamos ir a otros fics con más futuro que este

 **Sonic:** Wow te has pasado

 **Racul:** No pasa nada jajaja, ya vera el Emo quien manda en este fic jajaja

 **Sonic y Shadow:** No le pertenecemos ni nosotros ni ningún personaje posteriormente mencionado, esperemos que disfruten de la hisoria.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una carta, una casa y... ¿Muertes?**

Era 30 de Noviembre en Mobius, y las ganas de que empezaran los preparativos navideños el primer dia de diciembre estaban en aumento. Pero la persona más emocionada sin duda se situaba en la casa de un hombre, un hombre de cual nombre era Ivo Robotnik.

 _Taller de Eggman: 9:35 a.m._

-Jajajajaja! Mi plan para conquistar Mobius es un completo éxito, 160-Beta, envia las invitaciones - dijo el gran genio malbado de Mobius, el Doctor Eggman

-A sus ordenes mi señor

160 Beta envió todas las invitaciones a una velocidad bastante alta, se notaba que Eggman lo habia diseñado para este trabajo.

 _C_ _asa de Sonic the Hedgehog 12:00 a.m_

Sonic llegó a su casa, estaba bastante agobiado, se acercaba la navidad, por una parte le gustaba, pero por otra tenia ganas de tirarse a una piscina y quedarse a las manos de un destino al que a él no le gustaría pensar. Al abrir la puerta de madera, noto que había una carta tirada en el suelo con el sello de Eggman,

Sonic POV:

Al entrar a casa había una carta con el sello de Eggman, normalmente sus cartas son amenazas de que el mundo lo conquistaría, amenazas varias hacia a mi, y cosas así, por lo que la abrí con curiosidad de con que me amenazaba o al Mobius esta vez en la carta. La carta de Eggman resultó ser bastante distinta a todas las demás, en la carta ponía lo siguiente:

 _has sido invitado a la fiesta de Navidad en la casa de la caza de Eggman._

 _En esta fiesta se espera la participación de grandes figuras de Mobius como el grandisimo Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Power, Knucles the Echidna, Manic, Sonia, Silver the Hedgehog,, Shadow the Hedgehog y muchos más con la intención de pasar una gran velada navideña durante todo el mes de diciembre._

 _La fiesta es el dia 1 de diciembre a las 19:00h_

 _Les espera el organizador de esta velada el Doctor Ivo Robotnik_

\- Ja, que se ha creido que este huevo que asistiré a esa fiesta y me quedaré durante todo el mes de diciembre con el, para que me maten por la noche mienras duermo. Aunque tambien es cierto que hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis hermanos, casi un año – Sonic se quedoó pensativo – Esta bien Eggman, iré, pero solo estaré mañana y solo para ver a mis hermanos – Justo al terminar esa frase se fijo que habia algo más en esa carta – PD: Tu rol es...*sonido de telefono* - Sonic se dirigió al telefono para contestar – ¿Si? Aquí Sonic the Hedgehog

\- Sonic, has revivido la invitación de Eggman? - contestó un zorro de unos 8 años aproximadamente de nombre Tails

-Pues si, pero solo estaré mañana

-Igual que yo, no pienso estar con tantos amigos y enemigos compartiendo techo, que se ha creído este huevo, ¿que queremos vivir como los de Gran Hermano?

-Es muy raro, la verdad yo voy para ver a mis hermanos

-Yo para ver de que trata esa velada tan extraña – se hizo una breve pausa en la linia – Entonces, ¿paso a buscarte? Knucles tambien viene con en el tornado

-De acuerdo, pero no me incluyas como pasajero, mañana me apetecerá correr un rato a esa hora jejeje

-De acuerdo Sonic jajaja, hasta mañana entonces – breve pausa- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, a ti también te ha salido una nota en la carta de... - Se hizo una gran pausa-

-Tails, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Una nota de que?

-Nada, nada. Olbidalo, hasta mañana. *cuelga*

-Que extraño, eso no es propio de Tails, en fin, mañana será otro dia

Normal POV:

El resto del día termino considerablemente bien, todos los invitados, que eran bastantes recibieron la invitación, y la gran mayoría iría solo el día uno, o eso creían.

 _1 de Diciembre, casa de sonic 18:30h_

Picaron a la puerta de Sonic, cuando Sonic abrió, se encontro con Tails y Knucles en el Tornado

-Hola Sonic, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-Y que lo digas, ¿vamos?

Sonic, Tails y Knuckes se dirigieron hacia la casa de la caza de Eggman, con la intención de saber lo que quería hacer y largarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar, vieron muchos personajes conocidos, al parecer havian venido todos los que promentian estar en la invitacion, allí vieron a shadow en una esquina, que hablaba tranquilamente con Rouge, al parecer, havian llegado juntos a la fiesta, más tarde vieron entrar por la puerta a Silver junto con Blaze, ¿como han recivido la invitacion si estavan en otro tiempo? Sonic no le dió mucha importancia, él estaba buscando con la mirada a otras personas, concretamente a Manic y Sonia, sus dos hermanos. Tras unos minutos, Sonic los encontró y se dirigió a hablar con ellos

-¡Hey! Manic, Sonia- sijo mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Ese no es... ¡Sonic! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos - dijeron ambos hermanos

-Lo mismo os digo, al parecer Eggman sabia lo que hacia al invitarnos

-Ese tio esta loco, cuanta gente hay por aquí, si el quiere esto podria ser una carniceria en nuestra contra

-Conociéndolo... Su idea sera rebuscada no, lo siguiente...

-So-nic – Sonic se sorprendió ya al girarse vio a Metal sonic-

-Metal Sonic... - dijo tomando una posición de ataque -

-Tranquilizate, ahora no te voy a matar, esperaré el momento en que si o si logre matarte... el momento justo... jajajaja. Buena suerte

-Quien era ese? -Preguntó Sonia algo confusa

-Ese... Nadie en especial, solo es un robot creado por Eggman para destruirme que ha desarrollado una personalidad y dice que él es el original, nada del otro mundo

Mientras tanto, Eggman se acercaba a una especia de altar, al llegar arriba, todos le prestaron cierta atención, sabian que todas las dudas de aquella misteriosa invitación y ese estaño rol, serian contestadas en ese momento.

-Hola a todos, antes de empezar me gustaría saber si estamos todos presentes, veamos... - Eggman cogió una larga lista y empezó a pasar larga lista con los nombres de todos los presentes – En fin, empecemos: **Amy, Big, Blaze, Charmy, Cream, Espio, Jet, Manic, Metal Sonic, Knucles, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Sonic, Sonia, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Vector** y... Me falta a **Sticks –** un robot se acerca a Eggman – De acuerdo, pues Sticks no ha leído la invitación por lo que no estará en la fiesta – después de comprobar la lista una vez más para ver que no se había dejado a nadie, comentó al fin – Se que muchos os preguntares de que va esta fiesta – todos asintieron – Bien, bien... ¡Cerrad las puertas! - todas las puertas se cerraron de golpe, todos menos metal sonic intentaron abrirla, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no la lograron abrir – jajajaja, es inútil, estáis ahora en mi juego, por lo que préstenme atención porque solo lo diré una vez. Os he llamado para que juguéis conmigo el destino de todo Mobius, hay dos equipos, los conspiradores y los leales, los leales tienen que encontrar a los conspiradores antes que los conspiradores "maten" a los leales hasta obtener el mismo numero de conspiradores que de leales. En la invitación hay escrito un rol, de entre ellos leal y conspirador, no los digáis, hasta que no os maten, o sino...

-¿O que huevito? ¿Nos mataras? - contesto un erizo negro, con su clasico tono desafiante

-Volaremos todos por los aires, estamos justo debajo de una bomba nuclear – todos los presentes, esfecto Shadow, se asustaron, estaban bajo su propia tumba

-Por si no lo sabes, soy inmortal, por mi revienta la bomba ya...

-Por eso tengo esto – le tira un pen-drive a Shadow – Y lo tendras completo si tu equipo gana

-¿Que es eso?

-¿No querías saber sobre tu pasado? Dile a Tails que te deje el ordenador de su habitación para que veas lo que hay con mas detalles, ¿Puedo seguir explicando? - Shadow asintió, Eggman habia pensado en todo para que su plan funcione – Por donde hiba... Ah, ya me acuerdo, los conspiradores serán cuatro personas, la caza empieza cuando los conspiradores eliminen a la primera persona, ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Como sabemos nuestros roles? - Preguntó Sonic

-Lo sabras al empezar la caza. Mientrastanto... Hay bufet libre con chilli dogs en el comedor de la casa

 _La casa de la caza 22:00h_

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones cansados, con ganas de terminar ese juego, pero no podían decir los roles porque sino morirían, el plan de Eggman ha sido de los mejores que ha hecho hasta ahora, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, entrar en cada habitación era permitido, pero no se podía asesinar a las personas. Las habitaciones eran muy irregulares, pensadas para que el odio entre muchos se abra y que la victoria sea para los conspiradores, el rencor en este juego rea muy peligroso, y pronto lo experimentarían.

La noche se hizo para muchos muy larga, las paredes eran muy finas por lo que se eschucaba cualquier cosa que ocurriese en las otras, y eso Rouge y Knucles, que dormian al lado de la havitación de Shadow, que por cierto, era bastane pequeña, en canvio, la havitacion de sonic, era enorme, quizá demasiado grande para sonic ytodo, pero en fin, Knucles y Rouge no durmieron bastante bien, Shadow Roncó basante esa noche.

 _C_ _asa de la caza de Eggman 11:00 a.m._

Sonic POV:

Me levanté de mi comoda cama, y mire el reloj, eran las 11 de la mañana – si que he dormido – me dije, me disponia a irme a desayunar, cuando vi una nota en la puerta que decia:

 _Horarios de desayuno, comida y cena:_

 _Desayuno: 9:00 – 11:00 h_

 _Comida: 15:00 – 17:00 h_

 _Cena: 20:00 – 22:00 h_

 _No se guardara comida a aquellos que no se presenten en los horarios acordados por parte del servicio_

\- Y encima hoy no desayuno – me dije antes de salir de mi inmensa habitación, al salir, Tails me llevó corriendo a ver una cosa, al llegar, vimos al cuerpo de Eggman tirado en el suelo, con una nota escrita a maquina que decía :" _Primer eliminado, empieza la caza_ "

Normal POV:

Unos minutos despues el odio, miedo y rencor se apoderó de todos los presentes

* * *

 **Racul:** Y así termina mi primer capitulo de la caza, que os ha parecido

 **Sonic:** Mmm, ¿no has hecho sufrir a Shadow después de lo que te ha dicho al principio?

 **Racul:** todo a su tiempo, como dije antes, todos tendréis vuestros momentos

 **Shadow:** Ja, eres un rajado y no lo quieres admitir

 **Jet:** Lol, ¡estoy en fic! No me lo puedo creer

 **Manic y Sonia:** ¿Te han faltado personajes para meter y por eso lo has puesto no? ¡que somos demasiados, hay mejores!

 **Racul:** Paso de buscar mejores personajes, Jet tiene lo suficiente como para estar en la casa de relleno, ademas era o el o Sticks

 **Tails** : Sticks le da mas juego al fic por ser paranoica

 **Sticks:** Te he oído

 **Tails:** Tu no estas en la caza, porque comentas

 **Racul:** En realidad si esta pero no se ha presentado en la caza, por lo que contaría descalificación jajaja. En fin, dejen reviews, intentare que no haya demasiados capítulos de relleno, porque si quiero, esto puede tener más relleno que el Naruto jajaja (no trato de ofenderlo) En fin, os dejo como van los personajes para que no os perdáis a continuación:

* * *

 _ **Leyenda del tablero de la caza:**_

 **Nombre en negrita: Perosnaje muerto**

Nombre normal: Personaje vivo

Amy, Big, Blaze, Charmy

Cream, **Eggman** , Espio, Jet

Manic, Metal Sonic, Knucles

E-123 Omega, Rouge, Sonic, Sonia

Shadow, Silver, Tails, Vector

 **Se despide de todos Racul**


End file.
